Szukając Wspomnień
Renzan siedział w jednym z hangarów razem z Insanity. Ins zwisała do góry nogami na jednej z belek znajdujących się pod dachem budynku. Półsmok spojrzał na leżące obok materiały wybuchowe po czym zerknął na białowłosą. - Wiesz co masz robić? - Tsaaa... Ale i tak wątpię by się to udało. - Zaufaj mi, to się nie może nie udać. - Jeśli się zorientuje to oboje zginiemy. - Insanity miała coraz większe wątpliwości co do planu Renzana. Pomysł był absurdalny, szalony a wręcz głupi. Sama nie wierzyła, że dała się na to namówić. - Skoro słowa nie pomogą, to trzeba użyć siły. Innych pomysłów nie mam. - A ten pancernik w porcie? Nie możecie go użyć? - Potrwałoby to wieki. Muszę znaleźć się w Niemczech najszybciej jak to możliwe. A plan ma tę zaletę, że będzie duże BUM. - ...Detonujemy. *** Strange przechadzała się po lesie znajdującym się nieopodal Opuszczonego Lotniska. Jej brat trenował na Mer de Sang kontrolę nad jakimś nowym rodzajem płomienia, więc udała się do lasu by mieć święty spokój. Wiedziała, że smok najprawdopodobniej rozniesie jej statek na kawałki, ale zostawiła na pokładzie Przemka by pilnował Serka. Rozłożyła się wygodnie na gałęzi i przysnęła. Już wchodziła w fazę głębokiego snu, kiedy do jej uszu doszedł dźwięk będący dla piratki niczym najpiękniejsza symfonia. KABOOOOOOOOB* - Dźwięk eksplozji było słychać najprawdopodobniej w całym mieście. Strange zeskoczyła z drzewa i natychmiast pobiegła w kierunku z którego dobiegał dźwięk. Przedzierając się przez las, w końcu ujrzała Lotnisko i wielki słup dymu. - Hmmm... Przynajmniej jeden hangar nie wybuchł z mojego powodu - To rzekłwszy, pobiegła w stronę słupa dymu. *** - Jakoś jej nie widzę - Ins siedziała na skrzyni z amunicją opierając głowę na kolanach. - Cierpliwości, wybuchy działają na Strange jak magnes. Chwilę później w hangarze (a raczej w tym co z niego zostało) zjawiła się piratka. Ins natychmiast schowała się za skrzynią i wyczekiwała na sygnał od Renzana. - Renzan, co ty tu wysadzasz i dlaczego beze mnie!? - Strange rozglądała się po ruinach budynku - Awaria silnika odrzutowego i wybuch paliwa. - Półsmok obejrzał się w stronę skrzyni zza której zaglądała Ins i posłał jej spojrzenie mówiące "A nie mówiłem?" - Meh, a już myślałam, że będzie jakieś nuklearne bum, czy coś w tym stylu. A co tak ogólnie porabiasz? - Strange usiadła na skrzyni z amunicją i nadal przyglądała się dziełu zniszczenia. - Szykuję się do wyprawy w miejsce mych narodzin, Niemiec. A tak dokładniej to do laboratorium w którym przeprowadzono "Projekt Drachenwaffe". Chcę znaleźć dokumenty dotyczące przebiegu eksperymentu, tego jak dokonano mutacji i jakichkolwiek informacji o uczestnikach projektu. - Renzan starał się jak najbardziej zagadać Strange. - Mówiłeś kiedyś, że utraciłeś po tym projekcie większość wspomnień. Chcesz się dowiedzieć jak naprawdę się nazywasz, prawda? - Ehhh - Renzan skierował wzrok w podłogę - Tak, ale bardziej zależy mi na czymś innym. - Hę? - Możliwe, że nie jestem jedynym który przeżył mutację. Prawdopodobnie żyje jeszcze jeden półsmok, a ja chcę go odnaleźć. - Zwiedzanie starych, nazistowskich laboratoriów? Zabieram się z tobą! Zaraz zbiorę załogę i pły... - Renzan przerwał jej w pół słowa. - Mam już przygotowany środek transportu. - Wskazał na stojącego na pasie startowym FW 200 gotowego do wylotu. - O nie nie nie, nie wsiądę do tego. Wiesz, że boję się latać. Za żadne skarby nie zmusisz mnie do wejścia na pokład tego, a już na pewno nie z tobą jako pilotem - Do Strange powróciły traumatyczne wspomnienia. - Obawiam się, że polecisz czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. - W tym momencie Strange padła nieprzytomna na ziemię, zdzielona w głowę patelnią przez Ins. - Wiesz, że ona wypruje ci wszystkie flaki jak się obudzi? - Ins z patelnią w ręce wpatrywała się w powaloną Strange. - Nie gadaj, tylko pomóż mi ją wnieść na pokład bombowca. - Ja idę plądrować jej magazyny kawy do póki mam okazję - To powiedziawszy, Obłąkana pobiegła w stronę portu. - Ehhh. - Renzan przerzucił nieprzytomną piratkę przez ramię i wniósł na pokład samolotu. *** Strange powoli otwierała oczy. Nadal była zdezorientowana i nie do końca wiedziała co się stało. Chciała wstać, lecz coś nie pozwalało się jej ruszyć. Wtedy do jej uszu dobiegł charakterystyczny dźwięk silnika lotniczego. Natychmiast szeroko otworzyła oczy i ujrzała siedzącego obok Renzana. Półsmok wzdrygnął się i odskoczył do tyłu. - Cholera, obudziła się! – Wrzasnął przerażony. - RENZAN! CO TO MA DO JASNEJ CHOLERY ZNACZYĆ? - Strange dosłownie emanowała wściekłością – JAK SIĘ Z TEGO WYDOSTANĘ TO WYRWĘ CI WSZYSTKIE KOŃCZYNY, PRZYSZYJĘ, WYRWĘ JESZCZE RAZ A NA KONIEC NABIJĘ CIĘ NA PAL… Zaraz… Czy to jest samolot? TO JEST PIEPRZONY SAMOLOT? Renzan podrapał się po głowie bo sam nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. - No może jest… - Wiedział jaka będzie reakcja. Strange zaczęła wrzeszczeć przerażona. Syreni głos zdzierał poszycie z samolotu i rozbijał w drobny mak oszklenie kokpitu. - Strange, uspokój się albo zaraz spotkamy się z ziemią! Piratka spojrzała na niego smutnym wzrokiem i spuściła głowę. - Przepraszam… - To moja wina. Mogłem cię nie zabierać ze sobą. - Renzan wrócił do kokpitu i usiadł za sterami maszyny którą dotąd sterował autopilot. Pociągnął za drążek ale jedyną reakcją był cichy zgrzyt metalu. Na domiar złego, FW 200 zaczął powoli opuszczać nos i lecieć w kierunku ziemi. - Strange, nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć ale… Chyba uwaliłaś linkę sterującą ogonem. - A powiesz to tak abym zrozumiała? - Znaczy to mniej więcej tyle, że samolot zaraz przywali w ziemię. - … I TY SIĘ DZIWISZ, ŻE BOJĘ SIĘ LATAĆ? - Strange już miała zacząć wrzeszczeć lecz Renzan zatkał jej usta ręką. - Pewnie moje tortury będą jeszcze straszniejsze za to co teraz zrobię, ale chyba nie mam innego wyboru – Renzan otworzył drzwi, roztopił lodowe więzy powstrzymujące Strange przed rozerwaniem półsmoka na kawałki, chwycił piratkę i wyskoczył z maszyny. Zanurkował w dół i delikatnie wylądował. Postawił Strange na ziemi i odskoczył na kilka metrów w tył. - Renzan… Zacznij uciekać… - W oczach Strange było widać rządzę mordu. - Jesteśmy w Niemczech. Jak mnie zabijesz to nie będziesz miała jak wrócić – Półsmok uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. - I tak nie mamy jak wrócić bo twój samolot właśnie walnął o ziemię – Strange wskazała na słup dymu unoszący się nad lasem. - Zanim wyskoczyliśmy nadałem sygnał do Yamato II, pancernik już po nas płynie. Lecę zobaczyć gdzie rozbił się FW 200. - Renzan rozpostarł skrzydła i zniknął za drzewami. Strange usiadła na ziemi i czekała na powrót smoka. Zastanawiała się po co właściwie zabrał ją ze sobą. Tak jakby była mu do czegoś potrzebna. Dziesięć minut później zza drzew wyleciał Renzan. - Mamy sporo szczęścia, samolot rozbił się niedaleko wejścia do laboratorium. Musimy się tam dostać zanim ktokolwiek zainteresuje się rozbitą maszyną. - Idę z tobą tylko dlatego, że nie mam innego wyjścia. - Strange podniosła się z ziemi i ruszyła w kierunku lasu. Oboje stali w samym środku lasu, pośród rozerwanych szczątków samolotu. Przed nimi wznosiła się niewielka, betonowa konstrukcja. Bunkier był gdzieniegdzie porośnięty mchem a część budowli wyglądała jakby została wysadzona. Na szczycie znajdowało się niewielkie stanowisko przeciwlotnicze. Kilkanaście metrów dalej można było zauważyć podobne bunkry w nieco gorszym stanie. - To jest to laboratorium? Toż to zwykły betonowy bunkier jest. - Strange patrzyła na Renzana jak na idiotę. - Mam rozumieć, że to coś jest pod ziemią? Renzan spojrzał lekko złośliwie na przyjaciółkę po czym wszedł do bunkra. Pomieszczenie wewnątrz było praktycznie puste. - Lepiej się odsuń – Powiedział, po czym zmaterializował włócznię w swojej dłoni. Zakręcił nią parę razy w powietrzu kumulując w ostrzu energię i wbił klingę w betonową podłogę. W jednej chwili uwolniła się ogromna ilość energii lodu i błyskawic która dosłownie rozerwała podłogę na kawałki. Renzan spojrzał w powstałą wyrwę i lekko się uśmiechnął. - Nie sądziłem, że to się uda. - Mruknął pod nosem i zerknął na stojącą obok Strange - Cóż, bywa. - Wiesz, że mogłam zwyczajnie użyć proszku? - Tak… - Chciałeś się zwyczajnie popisać, prawda? - Tak, dokładnie. Strange cicho się zaśmiała i spojrzała w głąb wyrwy. Podłoga bunkra skrywała zejście głębokie na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Schody prowadzące w dół były zawalone w wielu miejscach a często tworzyły kilkunastostopniowe przerwy. Piratka zeskoczyła na pierwszy, nieuszkodzony fragment i kolejno przeskakiwała między wyrwami, aż na sam dół. Renzan zleciał tuż za nią. Na dole rozciągał się długi, szeroki na osiem metrów korytarz, przecinany w kilku miejscach przez podobne korytarze. Ściany były pełne dziur po kulach, sypiące się a gdzieniegdzie widać było ślady po ogniu. Po bokach znajdowały się drzwi do pomieszczeń. Oboje weszli do pierwszego z pomieszczeń. Znajdowała się tam przebieralnia dla pracowników ośrodka. W następnych pokojach również nie było nic ciekawego. Sypialnie, łazienki, biura, pracownie chemiczne, warsztaty. Nigdzie nie było niczego co mogłoby pomóc Renzanowi. Zarówno Strange, jak i Renzan zaczęli tracić nadzieję, a przynajmniej dopóki nie dotarli do rzędu gigantycznych drzwi pancernych. Renzan zmaterializował Shinden, gotowy do wysadzenia zamka drzwi, jednak Strange stanęła przed nim, powstrzymując od ciśnięcia błyskawicą. - Ty już się popisałeś. Teraz moja kolej – Strange zaśmiała się diabolicznie po czym wyciągnęła z dekoltu świecący proszek. Chwilę później zamek pancernych drzwi był już w kawałkach. Piratka odchyliła drzwi i zajrzała do środka. Wystawiła za róg jedynie głowę i natychmiast trzasnęła drzwiami. Spojrzała na Renzana z przerażeniem w oczach. - Tam nie ma nic ciekawego. Idziemy dalej! - Przecież widzę, że kłamiesz. Odsuń się, chcę zobaczyć co tam jest. - Półsmok nie rozumiał o co mogło jej chodzić. - Lepiej abyś tego nie widział. - Strange starała się nie przepuścić Renzana. Renzan chwycił Strange, odstawił ją na bok po czym otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pomieszczenia. - Oh Scheiße… Oczom półsmoka ukazało się ogromne pomieszczenie laboratoryjne wypełnione sprzętem nieznanego pochodzenia. Podłoga była pokryta cieczą przypominającą krew a w kątach leżały rozkładające się truchła żołnierzy i naukowców niemieckich. Jednak najstraszniejszy widok znajdował się na końcu pomieszczenia. Leżące na stole operacyjnym zwłoki czegoś co zapewne kiedyś było człowiekiem. Z poszarpanego ciała wychodziły pojedyncze łuski, prawe ramię było praktycznie jednym wielkim szponem, zdeformowana twarz przypominała coś pomiędzy człowiekiem a jaszczurką. Ciało było podłączone setkami kabli do urządzenia znajdującego się obok i przykute do stołu żelaznymi więzami. Renzan podszedł do stołu i dokładnie przyjrzał się eksperymentowi. Był żołnierzem, widział wiele okropieństw tego świata, widział najróżniejsze istoty, ale to przeraziło go bardziej, niż wszystko z czym się do tej pory spotkał. Zastanawiał się, jak można było zrobić coś takiego innemu człowiekowi. Spojrzał na wiszącą nad wyjściem z pomieszczenia flagę Trzeciej Rzeszy. Skumulował w dłoni energię i cisnął błyskawicą we flagę spopielając ją. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wbiegła Strange z rapierem w dłoni. Ujrzała jedynie Renzana salutującego nad ciałem ofiary nazistowskiego eksperymentu. - Renzan… - Strange chciała przytulić się do półsmoka, lecz ten zwyczajnie ją wyminął i wyszedł z pomieszczenia bez słowa. Za kolejnymi drzwiami widok był podobny. Jedyną różnicą było to, że w dziewiątym pomieszczeniu nie znaleziono żadnych zwłok. Zamka drzwi dziesiątych nie trzeba było nawet wysadzać. Coś rozerwało drzwi na pół pozostawiając za sobą jedynie gruzy i swąd spalonych ciał. - Jeśli ty jesteś jedynym który przeżył mutację, to znaczy, że byłeś w pomieszczeniu dziewiątym… Więc co się stało tutaj? - Strange patrzyła na Renzana drapiąc się po głowie - Widocznie nie byłem jedyny… Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures